1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting data generator generating cutting data for forming holes in a sheet using a cutting apparatus, in which holes decorative pieces are disposed, the cutting apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a cutting data generating program.
2. Related Art
Clothes and small goods have conventionally been decorated with small granular decorative pieces or artificial gems called “rhinestones.” A large number of decorative pieces are arranged on a surface of clothes or small goods into a desired pattern and thereafter fixed by an adhesive agent.
For example, a ruler formed with a large number of holes is used for the arrangement of decorative pieces. The holes have respective inner diameters slightly larger than outer diameters of the decorative pieces and are arranged in a plurality of patterns. A user selects holes composing a desired pattern from those of the ruler, putting the decorative pieces into the selected holes thereby to arrange the decorative pieces.
However, in use of the above-mentioned ruler, an arrangement of decorative pieces is limited to arrangements of holes formed in the ruler. Accordingly, when decorative pieces are arranged into user's favorite pattern, the user necessitates to make a new ruler suitable for his or her favorite pattern or to arrange decorative pieces completely manually without use of a ruler.